


Tir à Ricochet

by AriRashkae



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Wash finds an old toy, and a new appreciation for it, set near the end of the Chorus Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time can change a lot of things. Including opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tir à Ricochet

_"Wash, we're pinned down over here!"_

"On it." Wash skidded to a halt behind some rocks, letting momentum throw him into a tumble for the last few open feet and avoiding a shot from a mercenary with a grenade launcher. He unfolded himself casually, as if this sort of thing was an everyday occurrence for him. The Chorus soldiers already sheltering there visibly relaxed when they recognized him.

"Agent Washington! Are you-"

"I'm fine," Wash said, cutting her off. "Any of you hurt?" A quick round of negatives, and he relaxed slightly too. One less thing to worry about. Now to deal with the assholes holding down Carolina & her group.

_"Wash!"_

"Working on it!" he shot back, before turning to the others. "What have we got?" Wash asked.

"Plenty of ammo, but we can't get a clear line of sight to the mercenaries." They ducked instinctively as another grenade flew overhead. It exploded far enough away that it only showered them with pebbles, but the threat was clear. _Stay down or get your head blown off._

“Well, at least that means they don’t have good line-of-sight on us.” Wash spied a pile of supply crates a bit farther back. "Anyone know what's in those?"

The soldiers looked at one another. "We haven't really had the chance...," one started hesitantly, and Wash racked his brain for the kid's name.

"Don't worry about it, Kratka." The kid twitched in surprise that Wash remembered. "You've had slightly more important things to worry about. But I expect a full inventory report after this is over."

A bit of nervous laughter at his dry tone, and Wash was gratified to see them relax a bit more. They were still in very real danger of dying, but they were starting to hold themselves more like soldiers again.

"O'Soro, Houle. Let's go see if there's any noisemakers in those crates. The rest of you, keep our friends over there occupied."

The first two crates were full of standard UNSC weapons and ammo, but nothing that would break the current stalemate.

The third crate, on the other hand, ... that looked more promising.

O'Soro looked at the contents nervously. "What does it do?" she asked.

"Why is it glowing?" Houle added.

Wash grinned. "Oh, I _know_ what _this_ does." He pulled the weapon out and hefted it to his shoulder before trotting back to the others.

Wash eyed their surroundings before selecting his target. He saw the others looking at each other, confused as to why he was looking off to the side rather than towards the mercenaries. 

"Hey, Carolina," he called, aiming carefully. This was going to be fun.

_"What?"_

"It _bounces_." He pulled the trigger.

The glowing green canister traced a perfect arc up to the wall, before bouncing off and tumbling into the mercenary hiding spot. Armored figures screamed and ran, trying to avoid the explosion that followed.

The Chorus soldiers stared at him. Wash couldn’t help the smug set to his shoulders as Houle whispered, “That. Is the best gun. Ever.”

“Of all time.” Kratka added.

_“Show off,”_ Church muttered over the comms.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to steal Coulson's line. I just couldn't resist it.
> 
> According to Wikipedia: "The first European use of ricochet fire ( _tir à ricochet_ ) has been accredited to the Marquis de Vauban during the siege of Philippsburg in 1688. He perfected it at the siege of Ath in 1697, although it is noted that Turkish artillery divisions were using ricochet fire as early as 1608."


End file.
